Fairy Tales for One Piece
by Kokurinton
Summary: Can you imagine what will happen if the One Piece characters cast to play the Fairy Tales? Let your Imagination came out from here... Please R&R, I put the couple Zoro x Robin or Sanji x Nami on my fic. Complete
1. The Princess and The Pauper 1

Author's Note: This is my fic of Fairy Tales on One Piece, it's a One

Piece story when I put One Piece characters onto fairy

Tales and still with their abilities of course, enjoy the

story and review, please! Sorry for grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda-sensei and Mary Man-kong as the maker of the story.

Well, enjoy the story!

**The Princess and the Pauper **part **1**

Cast:

Anneliese : Nico Robin

Erica : Nami

Julian : Roronoah Zoro

Dominick : Sanji

Queen : Vivi Neferutari

Preminger : Enel

Mrs. Carp : Hina

C. Guardian: Luffy, Chopper, Smoker, Mr.2 and Ace

Taylor : Tashigi and Ms. Golden Week

Serafina : Kaya

Wolfy : Ussop

Midas : Kuro

Others : Shura, Satori, Gedatsu and Ohm

Once Upon a time, there were born two little girl at separated places. The first is Nami, Nami had grown in a poor condition and she's working for a Taylor named Hina. Nami worked there to retrieve her parent's loans. The other one was named Nico Robin, but people often call her as Robin. Better than Nami, Robin lives as a princess and had grown up that way, she always do such as princess duty with guidance from her teacher Zoro.

Sure is that their live were different each other, but their faces was almost the same. There's only thing that were different from them was their hair color, Robin's were black and Nami's were orange. One more, Robin had a crown sign on her shoulder.

At one day, Robin was complaining about her live as a princess. "Mom, can I go outside and breath fresh air?" asked the princess to her mother, the queen Vivi Neferutari. Her father Kohza, were died when she was newborn.

"Exactly no, my dear." replied Vivi. She walked from her chair and tapped her hand on Robin's head. "How many times I should tell you that outside the castle were dangers." She added.

"But, you've promised me that you would…" Robin's word was cut off.

_SSRRRRRT!_ The sound of the peacock string was pulled with an I-kill-you-if-you-break-my-rules expression.

"O…Okay!" said Robin hurried. She can't break Vivi's rules even though she wanted to be, Zoro will ignored the princess's request. After that, Robin went back to her room. "Oh, please Zoro! Take me out for just once!" demanded Robin to her teacher. She looked at Zoro in a hopeless girl expression.

"N…no, princess!" denied Zoro, his face is blushy red. He loved the princess at first sight when he was transferred to be the castle mercenary, but it's still impossible though for a low payment merc like him to marry a princess. "I can't princess! You'd better kill me better than break the queen's rules." he added, face's still blushy.

"Okay, I know that she's scary, I could kill her if I want with my hana-hana power, but I can't because she's my mother." said Robin. She hugged her lovely cat named Kaya. "What should I do kaya?" she asked with a hopeless expression again.

Zoro confused, he wanted to give his lovely princess a freedom. But on the other side, he must obey the queen (at least on my fic). But then, Zoro had made a plan to take Robin gone outside and the queen wouldn't notice anything. "Okay then my princess, I can make some plan…" said Zoro, then he sighed.

"What? You can! Oh Zoro, you're the best teacher that I ever had!" yelled Robin while running straight to hug her lovely nice teacher. "Thank you Zoro!" she added.

"W…wait, don't hugged me like that. Princess!" yelled Zoro, blushy boiled red in the Robin's hug.

"Oops!" Robin startled, she quickly pushed away Zoro in also blushy face. "I… I'm sorry… Ill go and get change!" she apologize then she headed to her bathroom.

"I… I'm gonna set a horse-ride right away." said Zoro, then he ran through leaving Robin's room.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Captain Zoro, what was this train for?" asked Chopper, he's now in a walking point form to give the horse-ride a right direction to the castle background.

"How can I say it? Just call it a little freedom for our princess." replied Zoro. He raised hand up to his shoulder with I-don't-know-what-to-say expression.

_Drap Drap Drap Drap! _The sound of someone running on the back hall headed to the castle background.

"Zoro! Wait." yelled Robin. She's ran through the hall and finally arrived on the background. "Yes! I'm finally can get adventures from this." said Robin happily, then she entered the horse-ride.

"Yosh, finally done!" yelled Luffy, some of the main guardian with Chopper. "Let's just sent our princess to adventures!" he added.

"You stupid, the princess will be just walking around in the village. Besides, we have to keep this as a secret from the Queen." exclaimed Chopper, while throwing a punch to Luffy's head in Heavy point form.

"What's all this noise?" the Queen came from the front yard with suspicious feelings.

"No, nothing at all your majesty!" exclaimed Zoro. He gulped once to remove his nervous.

"Nothing?" asked the Queen." she headed to the horse-ride. "Then why is the horse-ride was here?" she added.

Luckily, the horse cabin window was covered curtain. So Robin was hided from inside.

"I just… wanted to bring the horse walking around the village." replied Zoro, then he quickly pulled the horse's rope.

_Ngiiiiiik!_ Roan the horse, then it ran through left the castle.

"Hey, Chopper! Is there something the matter?" asked the Queen. But it's to late, Chopper had brought Luffy on his hand then ran quickly. "Huh, strange… they never acting strange like that before…" said Vivi astonished.

Vivi returned to the big hall where her sit was there, there she received some report from an Underground Guardian.

"What? Our Golden mine has gone, there's no anything left!" asked Vivi startled. She tapped her hand to her forehead.

"Exactly my lord… Even Mr. Enel had saw it with us." replied Smoker, the Underground Guardian. He kneeled in front of Vivi.

"Is that true, Enel?" asked Vivi.

A man came from a slide shadow, appeared with a white headband, eating an apple, wear a simple white motive pants and body naked. You've guess it, Enel. He kneeled in front of Vivi. "Yes! Your Highness, absolutely nothing there." He replied even though he is the one who planned the missing gold, wanted to marry the Queen so he can be the next king.

"Oh no, now what should we do?" Vivi confused. She dropped some tears, how she can live her people.

"Don't-wo-rry-Vi-vi-chan!" a hermaphrodite came from the hall door, wear a simple shirt with swan motive, pumpkin blue pants, long pink coat, a bandana and swan decorative in the coat. Exactly Mr.2…

"Mr.2, why are you here?" asked Vivi.

"Hey! Don't call the Queen with her name!" yelled Smoker, pointing his marine sword to Mr.2's chest.

"It's alright, Smoker!" yelled Vivi, she stood from her chair, moved the marine sword from Mr.2's chest. "Tell me, Okama-chan! What should I do?" asked Vivi while she yanked the Okama's chest.

"Oh, it's simple. You just have to found the new King for your daughter." replied Mr.2.

"Yes that's right!" exclaimed Vivi and pushed the Okama back. "I will tell Chopper if he can find someone." said Vivi then ran to the front yard followed by Smoker.

"Hum, this is the best way I think!" exclaimed Mr.2. He stared mischievously to Enel.

"You, bastard!" yelled Enel, he yanked the Okama. "Don't you disturbing me with my plan" warned Enel.

"I know your plan, Enel. And I will stop you if I want. There's no way you'll be the King." exclaimed Mr.2. "I've put many trap if you kill me, they would suddenly know you've kill me." he warned.

"Sigh!" mumbled Enel, he pushed the Okama away. "Try if you could!" yelled Enel. Then he left the hall and headed to the consultant room.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Meanwhile, on the Village…-

Robin caught herself in the middle of stores on the village. She wore a long dress with silky purple skirt and blue hood. She's cuter than wearing a princess dress, that her dress now had made Zoro blushed.

"Oh, I'm so happy if I'll be free to do anything I want here…" sighed Robin when she took her walk on the Village. "Teacher, can you get me a glass of water while I took another walk?" she asked.

"Ok! But don't call me teacher anymore, it's to formal." replied Zoro.

"Well, what about Zoro?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Zoro's face boiled. "W…whatever you want, then…" he got out from the horse-ride then he ran quickly from there, to find water… I think.

Suddenly, Robin heard a beautiful song. She ran to the voice town square and she saw the singer in a red hood, pink shirt and long silky orange skirt. "What a beautiful voice!" said Robin while the other gave her money in a can that held on a brown male cat. Robin gave her applause, then she stepped to the poor girl.

"Hi!" greeted Robin. The singer turned her face to Robin.

Both of them startled

"You…you're just like me!" yelled them both in unison.

The scene turned silent, both of them opened wide their eyes.

"What's your name?" asked them both, in unison again.

The scene turned silent again, then Robin was finally made her decision.

"Uh, you go first!" said Robin offering his hand to the singer. She pulled Kaya to her hug. The male cat looked at Kaya in a blushy face.

"First, we've to open our hood." said the singer.

They both opened their hood and take a long breath-blow.

"Thank god that our hair was not the same." said the singer, she tapped her hand to her chest.

"Yup, and a crown sign on my shoulder." added Robin, showing her shoulder off.

"Oh, well… my name is Nami." said the singer, tapped her hand each other. "And… you?" asked Nami.

"What, me?" startled Robin, she tapped her forefinger to her chic. "Well, my name is Robin…" she replied.

"Wow! You have the same name as the princess, uh?" Nami astonished. She realized that the girl in front of her was really is the princess. "W… what a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness!" said Nami while she bend her head as a salute to Robin.

"No, no! You don't have being such formal like that!" yelled Robin. She shook her hand as hesitate. "It would be dangerous if someone noticed that I'm a princess." she added. She put her hood back followed by Nami.

"Why are you here, in a dirty place where you shouldn't be?" asked Nami.

"Why? As long as people still eating rice like me, why can't I go to a place where people live? I want to be free with my life if I could, better than doing those troublesome princess stuff!" exclaimed Robin.

"So, it's like that! But different with you, I prefer more to live in a big place, rich and had a lot of luxurious." explained Nami.

"What? It can't be, it was very boring to live there. There's nothing special like the adventure pirate book 'One Piece' that I'd red before." added Robin.

"Yup, it's different for the one who lived as a princess. Not for me that'd born to pay back my parent's loan." she said.

"So, you've a terrible condition like that? What's your job to pay back?" asked Robin.

"I'm working as a Taylor in Ms. Hina's dress shop." replied Nami.

"What, you're a Taylor? I think you're a singer! You're voice was very beautiful, you know?" complimented Robin.

"Is it so? Oh god, even the princess love my voice! Don't made me such special, please!" begged Nami, blushed.

"Yeah, and you've to sing in the castle someday, okay?" asked Robin.

"Uh, yeah, if the princess want me to… alright!" replied Nami.

Zoro came from a far. He brought two bottles of water. The girls looked at him. "Princess, I've brought the water…" he stopped, tried to looking some differences between two girls. He startled, suddenly he dropped the bottles. "What? Which was?" asked Zoro hurried. The girls threw an extremely laughed on him.

The girls opened their hood, Zoro released his deep breath.

"You lady, you've the same face as the princess!" said Zoro. "Who're you?" he asked.

"My name's Nami, nice to meet you!" greeted Nami.

"Hey Zoro, can we take this girl to sing in the castle? She'd an extremely beautiful voice." exclaimed Robin.

"I'm afraid I can't!" he replied. "If I do that, I'm sure that the queen will know what exactly we do on the village!" he added. He shook his head as apologize.

"Huh, so you can't? But then… Nami is…" said Robin. She put a sad face on Zoro.

"What me? I'm okay with being a taylor, don't worry about me!" yelled Nami, showing an I'm-okay expression, although she's a bit disappointed.

"Nami! Get back here already, you damn brat!" yelled a woman inside Hina's dress shop. She's on a white shirt covered with pinky coat and pinky pants.

"And who's exactly that girl?" asked Zoro, pointed his forefinger to the woman.

"It's Ms. Hina, she's a creepy girl, the owner of the store." replied Nami. Sighed, then slowly walk to the store.

"What an annoying woman, I kill her!" yelled Robin, she move her hand in cross form to release the Hana-hana demon fruit power.

"Wait! Don't do that!" yelled Nami that'd suddenly stopped Robin.

"Why? She had called my new friend 'Damn Brat'!" defended Robin.

"I appreciate that you're defending me. But if you do that, the situation will become worse!" yelled Nami. "I've tried once to play trick on her with my Clima-Tack (Her weapon made from an Iron stick), but she always gave the loan more if I do something worse, please understand me…" she begged.

"O… okay then." sighed Robin.

"NAMI !" yelled Hina again.

"Okay Miss!" yelled Nami. Then quickly ran to the shop. "I'll see you later!" she added. She turned her face back and quickly took a sat on the dresser.

"Come on, princess. Let's head back to the castle, I'm afraid the Queen wouldn't found you in your room!" exclaimed Zoro. Then he and Robin go back and sit on the horse-ride.

"You know, Zoro…?" asked Robin. She bent her head with an awful face.

"Know what?" Zoro asked back. He turned his face from the horse to the cabin.

"That girl, I think we can give her more satisfaction life if we could." sighed Robin, then turned her face against Zoro.

"Well, I guess so! But we couldn't, the Queen will sure blame on us if we brought her at this time." exclaimed Zoro.

"Really!" convinced Robin, she seems to be happy. "So, next time… I'll take her to sing here." said Robin with a blasting desire. Flame's also blasting on the background scene.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Back to the castle…-

Robin got herself out from the horse-ride, throw the hood away and arrange her hair straightly to put I'm-not-from-anywhere condition. She stepped to the front yard, not a single minutes, Vivi came out from the main front door.

"Robin, my dear!" yelled the Queen while she hugged her lovely daughter. "Listen, I've got news. First, a bad news, second, the good news." she added.

"Wha… what is it, mother?" asked Robin, startled to saw her mother doing unusual thing like hugging before.

"It's a…" Vivi's word cut off.

-TBC-

Author's note: Well, how was it? Do you think it's good, tell me with reviews, and if you want me to Up Date, tell me with reviews. But if you want to know me, find it yourself. Tell me if there's much cracking humors, or if you don't like the cast of each character with reviews to. Or maybe you want some fan service? Tell me with reviews. Enough talking about reviews! Just enjoy the story and review (again).


	2. The Princess and The Pauper 2

Author's Note: Well, thanks for the reviews, although I didn't get much. But wait, what am I rambling about? Um, thanks to the people who'd review the story! I love you guys, you're amazing!

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda-sensei and Mary Man-kong.

Yup, on to the story!

**The Princess and the Pauper **part **2**

Cast:

Anneliese : Nico Robin

Erica : Nami

Julian : Roronoah Zoro

Dominick : Sanji

Queen : Vivi Neferutari

Preminger : Enel

Mrs. Carp : Hina

C. Guardian: Luffy, Chopper, Smoker, Mr.2 and Ace

Taylor : Tashigi and Ms. Golden Week

Serafina : Kaya

Wolfy : Ussop

Midas : Kuro

Others : Shura, Satori, Gedatsu and Ohm

"What was it?" asked Robin. She's very startled to saw her mother seen her at the main front door, hoping that Vivi doesn't notice anything strange.

"Alright! Where should I begin?" suggested Vivi. Tapped her forefinger on her chin and walked back to the hall followed by Robin. "Okay, first… I want to tell you that our golden had disappeared from our mine…" added Vivi, taking a sit on her chair.

"So, is there anything problem between me and the mine?" asked Robin, leaning herself on the wall.

"Yup, to help the people with money… I've decided you to be engaged with prince Sanji from the next kingdom and also the one who'd the biggest 'All Blue' restaurant." replied Vivi. "With a lot of money he had that is the good news…" she added.

"But wait, what is this sudden engagement for? I haven't decided for engaged with anyone yet and how could you…" said Robin, showing how she was totally panic.

"Stop it, Robin!" Blamed Vivi, shook her head so Robin stop talking about engagement. "You're doing this for the people, not for yourself. Please understand me for being so hard to do as a Queen." She added.

"I could understand but…" Robin's word was cut off…

"No buts! You have to do this until we've found new sources of money." said Vivi calmly.

"F…fine then." said Robin as she stepped back to her room, showing such disappointed expression in a cool attitude as usual for Robin herself.

"I'm so sorry, Robin… I could've only done this to save our people." mumbled Vivi.

While everyone had gone from the hall, once again Enel appeared (God, why is this damn person have to appear now? But it wouldn't be exciting if the bad guys don't do something, right?).

"I don't like this, my plan could've been ruin…" he grumbled to himself, biting an apple on his hand then A 5.0 watt light bulb appeared on his head. "I've to keep the princess away so the prince wouldn't have to seen her." he added as he stepped away to his room and threw Enel-style laugh as usual '_Gya ha ha'_ or things like that.

Dear god, I've forgotten to tell all of you that Enel was the castle main adviser you know, the one who's giving advices to the Queen what should to do and not (Someone like that? Can you ever Imagine when Enel give the wrong advice to Vivi and makes situation worst?). Yeah, that was all about Enel on the OOC.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Robin was just lying down on her bed, frustrated. She have to be engaged with someone she never knew before, the only thing left on her mind was to going through this or left the castle forever. To bad, she has decided to choose her second thought.

_Knock knock knock…,_ knocked someone in front of Robin's room "Come in," she said as the man stepped inside, it was Zoro afterall. "Oh it's you Zoro, tell me what's happen?" she asked.

He looked the room all around to check that were nothing broken inside so he hadn't to step carefully because of sharp pieces on the floor. "Nothing, just want to tell you that the prince will meet you tomorrow night, the Queen wanted the best from you so the prince will accepted you as his bride… Someday…" mumbled Zoro as he's disappointed that the princess will be married so sudden after that damn prince being engaged to her.

"What, someday?" she asked as she startled to hear that her own teacher also expressing refuses rather than agreements. Robin looked like a lot better when her tea… no, a close… maybe her closest friend told the same thing that she'd felt now.

"No no no, I don't mean that I hate that you will be married with the prince. It was just…" said Zoro calmly, he tried to do not put more attention to Robin 'She'll get married soon, why should I have to wish her for being my bride anymore?' he thinks, thinking that even the prince wasn't there he could've been already denied by the Queen to marry her daughter.

"Just forget it… there's nothing that you should've to think about all of this, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're right, there's nothing suppose to be on my head!" replied the swordsman harshly as he gone away from the room.

"Oops, I think I've say something wrong…" suggested Robin.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Enel confused to think what should does he do to keep the princess away from the prince, because if things will keep happening his plan would be ruined. "Shit, why am I going to do? I'm useless… think Enel, think… there's nothing to be worry about with my brain, I'm a God you know…" grumbled Enel, he tapped his hand to his chin and walking around on the same place. _Useless…_ as he realized that thinking with emotion wouldn't solve anything, at a time like this he should've think with cold head.

"Wait… how about kidnapping the princess then pretending that she'd left from the castle and the prince wouldn't meet her," he guessed as he echoed whistles from his mouth. "Yeah, great idea like this should be work!" he added.

Some people suddenly appeared behind Enel, at least there're four was behind him. The first was a big fat man with long shirt till his feet's ankle with big button's on it , brown boots, yellow glasses and gloves with cap-hat and he has red coloured hair Satori, to be exact. "Why are you calling us so sudden at a nap time like this?" asked Satori, who was exactly riding spelled Ball.

"Yeah, I was traveling around the sky when you're on it!" added a man that wearing all orange like orange Jacket with blue shirt inside it, orange silky pants and an orange hat with sunglasses on the top of it, wearing a green glove and a long shaped Javelin grabbed on his hand. Shura, to be exact, who's riding a huge bird that he called 'Fuza'.

"Nnnn… nnn… nnn…" mumbled a man with unique spider hair-style with a simple all dark-purple costume with slide yellow line on the collar, riding his black shoes that had equipped with 'Jet Dial'. Gedatsu, to be exact, as usual he bite his mouth inside so he just said something weird like 'Nnn…' or something like that.

"You can't talk if you bite your own mouth like that, Gedatsu!" explained a man, but now this man was totally bald. He wore a simple gray tank-top with brown pants and black sunglasses with long sword grabbed on his hand. Ohm, to be exact, who's riding a huge trained dog that he called 'Holy'.

"Ehm… okay, enough talking guys!" shouted Enel, bonked his golden stick onto Gedatsu's head.

"Tell us, what exactly do you want at this time, Enel?" asked Ohm, the man with the dog.

Those people were exactly Enel's army and strong as a god, maybe… They were planning to kidnapping Robin at this time of night, when everyone already sleep and if it works the situation that would make that Robin were left because of the suddenly engagement and no one would notice that he's the one who's kidnapping the princess…

"Nn nnnnnn nn nn nnnnn (It sounds to be great…)." added Gedatsu.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Robin had awakened from her nice sleeping time at the night… as she thinks that run away would be the best… well um, she did it. "My, there's no one out side. Except Luffy and Chopper were outside the gate…" exclaimed Robin, she looked outside the castle and started to think what should she do to move those two out from the gate, and luckily… both of them were choose to sleep better than watching thiefs out there.

"Cien Fleur… Delphinium…" she yelled… more than a hundred hands came out and appeared above the outside castle wall from the Third floor from her room till the ground. "So long… Mother," she said as she took her sat on the first hand and the move her to the next hand under it to put her down.

"Fiuh… Just go to Nami's house no… Hmmmph!"

Suddenly, hands quickly grabbed her hand and closed her mouth. "Hmmmph (Who are you)?" she said, still with her mouth closed. She tried to fight back, but it seems that her leg had tied with an invincible rope…

"Take it easy, dear… because if you fight back, your life's gonna ends here." said a man behind Robin as he pointed his long sword to Robin's neck.

Robin sweatdropped…

"Don't be so harsh to our lovely princess, Ohm…" added a man in front of Robin with long Javelin grabbed on his hand. He stepped closer to the princess and tapped his hand to Robin's chin. "Wow, nice skin… Ugh…!" yelled Shura as Robin kicked his feet.

"Okay, friends… enough talking! Let's take her to the middle of nowhere, _Bzzzt…_!" a sort of light came out from Satori's hand that's made Robin fainted.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-In the morning-

_Drap… drap… drap… _The sound of Zoro's running on the hall. It's still morning anyway… people would be suspicious if he kept running around the castle anyway…

"Zoro! Oi, Zoro!" yelled someone from the upper castle entrance, it was Ace. Stepped downstairs and greeted the merc, "Hello dude, what exactly are you doing in this early morning?" he asked.

"He… he…" Zoro shook his head, lose his breath and tried to take a slow deep breath.

"Haaaafuuuuu…"

"Oey oey, take it easy pal, is that my question really bothering you?" asked Ace again.

"No, hah… it's… it's, hah… the princess, hah…"Zoro hurried, sweats dropped on the whole of his body and he's still trying to go with deep breath, 'haaaaa…fuuuu'.

"What's with the 'haaa…fuuu'? Is the princess on the due date? Nah, she even doesn't have a prince yet." added Ace. He caress Zoro's back to retrieves his breath.

Zoro finally came out from the breath problem and looked at Ace, "No, you idiot… No! It's the princess… she's nowhere in this castle!" he yelled.

Ace's eyes widened as he heard Zoro's claim, "Re… really…! Come on, pal! We have to report this situation immediately to the Queen, Groook…" dear god, at this time Ace's habit came out, sleeping in such terrible situation even when he's eating… but finally awaken in short time. "Huh? Let's go Marimo…!" he yelled. Then the two of them were running straight to the main hall.

_Braaak!_ The sound of the door was opened by both Zoro and Ace.

"Good morning Zoro and Ace." greeted the Queen, seeing the both of them in such hurry… something must be happen. "What… was the matter, you both seemed to be in such hurry?" asked Vivi, raising an eyebrow.

Seeing the Queen such in beauty, Ace… "No sweety, there's no troub…"

_Bonk!_ Zoro bonked Ace's head.

"Yes genius, there's a problem! The princess is missing!" exclaimed Zoro.

Vivi startled, leaning on her chair and tapped his hand to her own chest. "What do you mean she's gone? The prince will meet her tonight, or else…" she's stopped her words, feeling guilty as she realized herself that she'd made such a terrible mistake.

"My Lord…" added Ace as he started to understand the Queen's feelings, he's very proud of the Queen for being such a great leader as she controls the kingdom in the both of her hands well.

_Bam!_ The sound of the door that'd been opened by Enel…

"Excuse me, your highness… this kind of thing maybe a little bit confused but to be honest, the princess was gone. Runaway, exactly." he exclaimed.

"Yes, I've already hear that…" said the Queen, she stood and then realized that Enel was grabbing some sort of paper. "What was that?" asked Vivi.

"This was a short message from the princess before she'd run." replied Enel as he gave the paper to the Queen…

That thing… was a sort message that'd written by Enel himself to undercover the facts that the princess was kidnapped and then return the princess alive after the night that the prince will came. Of course the princess will return in alive as long as she didn't know that he was the one who did it.

"God, now what am I suppose to do?" said the Queen hopelessly.

"Don't worry, I'd sent some of my army to find her." added Enel. Yup, his army was the one who'd kidnapped the princess, so they would probably bring the princess back later and erases Robin's memory to be never seeing those people before.

"Oh, thank you Enel… You're the best…" added the Queen.

And for know, everything looks settled up for Enel… at least…

But green haired teacher didn't believe on his story, he's gotten idea to cover the facts that the princess was kidnapped. So he'd gone to Ms. Hina's Dress Shop.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Excuse me… is somebody there? Can I go in?" asked Zoro while knocking the 'Dress Shop's' door.

The door opened as he saw a preety lady was leaning on the door frame with pinky-style and cigarette on her mouth, Hina, to be exact. "Yes, what can I do?" asked the lady.

"Can I meet someone here named Nami?" asked Zoro, raising an eyebrow.

The pink haired woman glance her eyes to Zoro. "For what!" asked the woman.

As you know, Zoro ignored the woman's question and tried to go in the Taylor shop.

"Okay, you don't have to act for being such annoying like that. I'll call her immediately." said the woman as she left Zoro behind and she entered a door behind the cashier. "Nami, someone's here to see you. My, this is the first time that she'd a visitor since her parents were died." added Hina.

"Huh? Who is it?" she said as she stepped out from the room, looked at somebody outside the door and tried to remember who was there. "Oh, it's you Mr. Zoro!" yelled the girl as she ran to the place where he stood.

"Oh, so you are working here… this was a quite small to be lived by people, wasn't it?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah, I've been used to it. Why are you here by the way, Mister?" asked the orange haired taylor.

Zoro tapped his hand on his forehead and sighed. "You don't have to call me with Mister, it's to formal ya know?" Zoro convinced.

"Hehehe, you just sound like the princess. You both looked a lot same, don't you know?" added the girl with smile on her face.

Zoro's face turned to red, but once again he ignored that kind of comments. "No, there's no match between us…" he exclaimed. "Ow yeah! By the way, can you do me a favor?" asked Zoro.

"Um, what kind of favor?" asked Nami back.

"Yes, can you do…"

_CUT!_

-TBC-

Author's note: Fuuh, sorry for being such late at Up Dating… It's quite hard for my brain to both studying for my exam and doing this fic. Well, what about the chapter now? Do you like it? Well, if you like it, temme with reviews again… Gyagyagya (Dorry's laugh).

Um yeah, reviews…

**Digitaldreamer**: Hohoho… Of course this was an OOC, you don't like it? God… what am I gonna do with this fic, I'd no idea. Okay but first, let me explain what's happening in the fic:

_Wording _: Yes it was hurting your brain, because mine was also felt

those things… I was a beginner, so I think I would studying

harder for the wording.

_Grammar_: I've apologized for that, right?

_Spelling _: What's wrong with the spelling?

_Characterazation_: Yes, it's true that I was just used those names on the story. But the reason that I was putting them on like this was just who's really can be this kind of the Fairy Tale character. Like the queen, Vivi is the one who can only doing this part. I even can't put someone as Robin that love adventures or Nami that were very obsessed to money, right?

Hope you like the second chapter…

**Escachick357**: Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it and review if you wanted to see the next chapter, okay!

**migoto tsubasa**: Ne, how was it? This idea had came from my friend that she'd written a Fairy Tale for another anime, she's a kind person, weird, crazy and strange… but I'm glad to know that you like it, so keep on reading! And review…


	3. The Princess and The Pauper 3

Author's note: Te-hee! The reviews good, the only thing matter was the numbers of it, 5? No… is the story wasn't good, I don't know either…

Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda-sensei and Mary Man-kong

Well, enjoy the fic!

**The Princess and The Pauper 3**

Cast:

Anneliese : Nico-Robin

Erica : Nami

Julian : Roronoah Zoro

Dominick : Sanji

Queen : Vivi Neferutari

Preminger : Enel

Mrs. Carp : Hina

C. Guardian: Luffy, Chopper, Smoker, Bon-Clay and Ace

Taylors : Tashigi and Ms. Golden Week

Serafina : Kaya

Wolfy : Ussop

Midas : Kuro

Others : Shura, Satori, Gedatsu and Ohm.

The oranged-haired taylor widened her eyes when she heard the Marimo's request…

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" she yelled. Clutching and waved Zoro's head till the swordsman feel dizzy and fell down.

"Uh…" the Zoro-kun sighed. "Alright, please understand me okay! I'm in a complicated position really, I beg of you!" demanded Zoro.

"No, it's just that… No, are you sure that you really want me to pretend as the princess?" asked Nami, raising an eyebrow. "If I was found out my life would be ended up in the jail, wasn't it?" she added, tapped her on her forehead and sighed.

"Yes it was but I can guarantee that you'll be safe! Believe me!" said Zoro fluttered.

"Sigh, how could I pretend to be the princess since our hair was different? You can guarantee that?" asked Nami roughly.

"Yes, you can count on me!" convinced Zoro as he pointed his thumb to his own chest, proudly (it doesn't seemed to be Zoro this time!).

Nami's going to have her own thinking world for a while and about 5 minutes later, she's already decided on agreement.

"Okay, I agree! But you have to protect me if there's something that were wrong." exclaimed Nami.

The swordsman put an easy smile on his face. "Thank you very much." he added.

"Your welcome, wait… can I bring my cat along?" asked Nami.

"Cat? Is the cat male? Then Serafina could together be friends with it." replied Zoro.

'_WHIIIIIII…_' the sound of Nami echoed her whistle, then a brown furry cat with long nose jumped down from the roof.

"It is male…" added Nami.

"Great, what was his name?"

"His name's Ussop." said Nami as he hugged the cat.

"Ussop? Such a weird name for a cat…" added Zoro.

"Yup, the reason I named him Ussop (Fake), it's because…" Nami pulled the cat's tail and then…

"Grow… Grow…" the cat's sound like a dog…

Zoro fell over anime-style (The view when there's only his both legs and dust over, you know), "A doggy cat?" asked Zoro.

"Yes, he's a cat but he's sound like a dog…" replied Nami.

"Gee… well!" said Zoro astonished…

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Meanwhile, on the castle-

Vivi stressed up, because all things she'd planned before was ruin. For now, she'll do everything she can do if it was for her people. Then in that case, Enel started to think what he'll do since Robin wasn't here.

"Your Majesty…" greeted Enel with sad actings as he tapped his hand to Vivi's shoulder. "It's alright, I knew the princess will be back soon." he added.

"What? How do you know that she'll be back soon!" asked the Queen as she realized that something's suspicious about Enel's word since the morning that Robin had left… "Do you know something?" she added.

Enel startled to hear the Queen asking such question. "Um, uh… nothing (oh God, does she realized that I'd do something!)." replied Enel.

"Ow, alright… just tell me if you found something about her!" added Vivi.

"Ye… yes I will!" hurried Enel as he ran quickly to the front gate and sighed. "God dammit… why am I doing such a fool thing like that? Relax Enel, everything will be just fine…" he mumbled to himself. But then, a boy suddenly appeared.

"What's with the fine thing?" asked the boy that's probably Luffy, Enel shocked and then fell over anime-style. "Huh, am I asking awrong question?"

Luckily Luffy wasn't quite smart, so he isn't understand exactly what's with the Enel-san's word meant.

Enel quickly stood up from his current position, "No, it's just that I'd startled because you'd appeared so quickly in front of me." that he added.

"I understand, pardon me…" begged Luffy as he glanced his eyes to Enel as an expression that he'd notice something that probably strange on Enel these days.

"W...what?" asked Enel, that'd probably knew that Luffy gave him more attention on him since he'd acted so weird several times.

Long silence…………………………

After there's a moment within 2/3 seconds, Enel decided to broke the silence. "Hey, shouldn't you be on the castle to prepare the Prince's visiting?" he said and also shoo the boy away at once.

"Oh yeah... I'd forgotten about it, thanks anyway! " the boy shrieked as he ran quickly to the main hall base.

Enel took a deep breath and flew it away, he must've been thinking that everyone will think that he was very suspicious because Luffy was to naïve to keep a problem on his own, so he'll probably told the main guardian when he returned already.

"God Dammit... once again my secret was almost broken by the Quuen and that Rubber brat!" grumbled Enel, picked an apple on his pocket and start to eat it.

-Castle: Front Yard-

"Um, Zoro... don't you think this is dangerous, do you?" asked Nami that'd just probably entered the Front Gate.

"I've promised before, right? And I wouldn't broke it once I've said something." convinced the swordsman.

"Alright then, as long as you kept the guarantee..." the taylor added.

Nami's eyes widened when she'd entered Robin's room. She's shaking on the whole of her body as she looked around the room, so big, so beautiful and once more... it's very romantic with purple around the room.

"**WOOOOOW**... so this is the princess's room? I can't believe that she could've been tired living in this kind of big and glorious bed room like this. **WHOOOOOW**... even the bathroom was glorious with pink everywhere, she's sure had sense of colors!" yelled the orange-haired girl happily.

"Of course she's and this is all that you need to be a princess." exclaimed Zoro that'd currently standing in front of a large cupboard with crossed arm in front of his chest. "Here it is!" yelled Zoro again as he opened that cupboard.

"**SU… SUGOOOII!**" yelled Nami as she saw inside of the cupboard that holds many glorious dresses such a treasures, long skirt, etc. "Hey, look at me... I'm in a red dress!" added Nami while she showed off the swordsman the dress that she'd picked.

"Cute..." exclaimed Zoro, at least he can admire a girl in front of him right now. It is better than blushing don't you think so?

"But there's something missing..." said the girl with anxious expression.

"Uh, like what? Something bothers you?" asked Zoro.

"No, it's just that our hair color were different right? So I guess this thing will be just mess." replied Nami.

"Oh, I've prepare for that kind of thing, here it is... a wig." exclaimed Zoro as he show the girl a simple long straight black wig in front of her. "Give it a try, I'm sure that you will be the same as her do." added Zoro.

"L... like this?" Nami put the wig on her and now, everyone will think that the princess has returned home.

"Excellent!" admire the swordsman.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-The storage in the middle of nowhere-

Robin had tied up on a long invincible rope which was cannot be opened if she doesn't break Shura's spell. Worst, if she screaming or yelling, she'll be killed by the Enel's.

"Hahaha... don't worry my beauty princess, you'll soon be out of this storage and come back home safety with us or to be on your own if you can find your way to go home in this nowhere." said a big man in front of her, Satori to be exact.

"Uh, I'll promise to kill you all when I have outta here." shrieked Robin.

"Don't you even try to shrieking or mocking us if you still wanna be alive..." warned Ohm calmly.

"Sigh, stop acting so cool... soon my hero will come and kill you all at once." warned Robin.

"Oh yeah... who's gonna save you? Even if the warriors come here, this place had already protected by our spell." exclaimed Gedatsu who's exactly sitting on Robin's head.

"How dare you do this to me... I'll swear that I was also going to kill you all!" yelled Robin as she shrieked harshly when Shura was probably tied the rope very fast.

"Dare you talking more than this, I'll cut you to pieces!" warned Shura.

"(God, I hope that mother's alright without me there)" minded Robin.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-The Night, Front-Gate Castle-

A Horse-train arrived in front of the castle and as soon as the prince came out from it, Chopper ran away from his guarding field to the castle and opened the front hall door loudly...

**BAM!** People in the castle were all startled as Chopper break the door with unusual expression.

"What's the matter, Chopper?" asked Vivi, who's suddenly stood up from her chair.

"No, it's... it's... the prince! He'd arrived here!" replied Chopper, frozen in his current standing place.

"What? No way... I've told 'em to move the meeting onto three days ahead." added Vivi as she gave a sign to quickly serve red-carpet for the prince.

Vivi quickly ran through the hall door and go downstairs to the main-gate. There, the prince already stood inside while looking the castle's interiors.

To be exact, the prince wore a white trouser with blue tie on the top of it, long dark blue coat, long white pants and black shoes on the bottom of it. He's a blonde and his left eye was covered by his hair, you've guess it... it's Sanji.

"Well um... good evening, it's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Sanji." greeted Vivi as she invited the prince to the main hall.

"Yes, it's also honor to see you... my lord." added Sanji as he stepped into the hall.

Vivi's feeling that she could past out at this time, just imagine if the prince would know that the princess had disappeared? No, she wouldn't say things like that, perhaps if the princess had return back home at this time...

"Um, prince..." said Vivi, sweats dropped on her face. "There... there's something that I need to tell you about the princess..." added Vivi as she talked deeper and slower.

Enel was just smiling behind them... after the Queen told him about the princess, then all the things that he had planned will absolutely success and he can be the king by getting married with the queen.

"Well, is it something the matter? You can tell me!" exclaimed Sanji.

"Okay then... well it's a... it's a..." Vivi hurried, it seemed to need an hour to give confidence to tell the prince what was exactly happening on the castle.

Vivi finally made her mind, when she tried to talk with a sad expression,

**KRIIIIEEECT!** The sound of the main hall door opened...

Vivi's expression turned very happy as she saw who's the one that standing in front of it. To be exact, it's Nami in Robin's form.

But as you know that those were identically same. All people there except Zoro would've been thinking that it was the real princess.

"Robin! You've come back! Thank god... I've been worried all the time!" yelled Vivi as she run straight and hugged her daughter, who's exactly Nami.

"Yes, mother... pardon me for doing such thing, a..." begged Nami as she turned her vision and saw the prince.

The prince was also looking at her in blushing face... those two were just looking at each other...

Long silence...

A. 2.5 watt bulb appeared above Vivi's head, she break the silence between those two.

"Oh prince, this is my daughter Robin and Robin, this is the prince, Sanji." exclaimed Vivi.

Then all people leave those two inside the room...

Enel sighed, "Why is this happening? I thought my plan would've been successful but... this must be those fools up to." he said as he disappeared quickly from the page and headed to the storage.

Zoro went back to the castle and echoing information to inside the castle that the princess had returned back. While that thing happened, Nami was having a romantic candlelite dinner with the prince.

"Well, how was the food?" asked the prince, started the conversation between them.

"Yes, it's grea... I meant, it was delicious." replied Nami as she started to act like a princess from the book 'how to act as a princess' that she'd borrowed from Zoro.

The prince smiled, he loved Nami at first sight because of her kindness and her beautiful voice.

"You're very special to me," said Sanji. "You're so honest and moderate, you're not acting like a princess." he added.

Nami's face blushing so hard, she's really wanted to tell Sanji the truth about her but she couldn't until Zoro find the real princess.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-The storage, the middle of nowhere-

In the storage where Robin was kidnapped, Robin planned a trick to run away. Since she saw Kaya outside, she gave the cat a sign to break something outside then quickly hide somewhere.

**CRAAACK!** Kaya broke a tree branch then jumped to the roof top and entered Robin's room from the upper fire place. Robin saw those guys except Shura, went outside to check what were happen.

Robin quickly threw her spell, "Fleur..." many hands came out made double stairs then grabbed Shura's legs fling him high.

"Hey, hey! Wait, don't kill me!" yelled Shura, begging for his safety.

"It's to late, you've treat me so bad..." exclaimed Robin.

"**NOOOO!**"

"**POUND!**" those hands returned down on high speed, crashing Shura harshly to the floor.

_BRAGH!_ Shura fainted.

Robin tried to release the left rope on her. But suddenly, the door from the room beside opened.

"Uh, what's that?" asked a man with high voice, it's Satori.

"Nothing, just a tree branch fell down." said Ohm.

"Yes, definetly troublesome... Must be a cat did it!" added Gedatsu.

Kaya came out from Robin's room, I meant... kidnapping room while holding a branch to trap them with chase it and Robin could free herself from the rope.

"Hey... that's it! The cat!" yelled Gedatsu.

"EEEEK!" shrieked Satori. "Chase it!" Then Gedatsu and Satori himself are chasing the cat.

"My, my... there were exactly kiddo." grumbled Ohm while opened the door beside. "Shura... hey, where's he? Even Robin was gone!" he startled and take one step back.

"Seis Fleur..." six hands came out allover Ohm's body, two came out from his shoulder and choked his neck, two other came out from his waist and grabbed his arm and the last came out from his feet grabbed his calf.

"What are you... ugh..." Ohm cannot talk since his neck was choked.

"Well, my hidden skill is... **TO KILL!... CLUTCH!**" then all Ohm's bones had broken from neck, arm and leg.

The left all them are also killed by Robin... then she run away from there. Exactly when she left... Enel suddenly appeared on the storage.

Enel's eyes widened as he saw those people died, only Gedatsu was still dying.

"Hey, why did you let the princess left!" asked Enel to Gedatsu.

"She'd trapped (cough) all of us..." replied Gedatsu which was dying harshly.

"But why didn't you tell me since the afternoon?" asked Enel again curiously.

"Afternoon? She has just trapped all of us earlier!" explained Gedatsu.

"What, then the princess in the castle was..."

"Enel-sama, please forgive us..." begged Gedatsu as he grabbed Enel's feet.

"Well, I know you're dying... it must be hard, so I will take the things that Robin'd left." said Enel with angst expression.

"No! Please don't!"

"**EL-THOR!**" a sort of lightning came and induced Gedastu's body.

"**AAAAAAARGH!**" his body melted...

Enel made his mind to find Robin and kill her as soon as possible, but he'd to take care something else in the castle.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Castle, Front gate-

Robin arrived back on the castle with riding a horse with Kaya as the connector to the horse since she couldn't ride it. Then, she tried to open the door with soft way.

"Hey Smoker, could you open the door please, it's me... the princess!" she yelled.

"Get off you swindler! Don't you trick me, the princess are already returned back home!" exclaimed Smoker.

"What?" Robin astonished...

-TBC-

Author's note: Woow! I've done it, yay! Sorry to keep the story continued, the story were already long and I'll finish the story on the next chapter... but don't worry, I've another fairy tale for you to read. So when this story was over, I'm planning to make Snow white tale for next story. So keep reading okay!

Um yes... reviews!

**SparklingDreams**: Hey, I get more reviewer in this chapter? Wow, cool. Well, glad to know that you like the story!

**married to chicken nugget**: Wew, you'd an unique pen name! Didja love chicken nugget a lot? Here's the UpDate, hope you like them! More reviews please!

**One-Piece-And-Naruto-Fan**: Really is that amazing? I'm embarrassed, I'm glad you like it. Even so... you can read my Naruto fic to... I've created one and also planning to make another with NejiNaru theme. So keep on review!

**Dollar1**: You've created some story to... am I correct? Well, since I'm an Indonesian, it's quite hard for me to write this fics all the time. Forgive me if you're reading such mistakes okay! Here's the next chapter... so review, okay!

**Escachick357**: Hehehe, this is the first time that I've a loyal reviewer... a honour from me, thank you very much! Here's my chapter, so review please...

Ehm, this is a sort of favor from me... but could you do me a vote for the next story? You can choose 'Snow White', 'Beauty and The Beast', or even 'Rapunzel' and maybe you like 'Frog Prince'? Please tell me on the reviews, so I can write your favorite story after this tale'd finished, you can also give me another fairy tale that you like!

Okay, Listen to me... I meant read my text blow, if you want the story this... then the pairing will be:

Snow white: Sanji x Nami

Beauty and The Beast : Zoro x Robin

Rapunzel: Zoro x Robin

Frog Prince: Sanji x Nami

If you want another fairy tale... give me also the pairings you want!


	4. The Princess and The Pauper 4

Author's note: Ehm-ehm, well sorry for updating such late. I'm waiting for those votes and only a little came... I'm still waiting for it ok?

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda-sensei and Mary Man-kong

The story goes, meet the ending after this!

**The Princess and The Pauper 4**

Cast:

Anneliese : Nico-Robin

Erica : Nami

Julian : Roronoah Zoro

Dominick : Sanji

Queen : Vivi Neferutari

Preminger : Enel

Mrs. Carp : Hina

C. Guardian: Luffy, Chopper, Smoker, Bon-Clay and Ace

Taylors : Tashigi and Ms. Golden Week

Serafina : Kaya

Wolfy : Ussop

Midas : Kuro

Others : Shura, Satori, Gedatsu and Ohm.

"Do... don't you kidding on me, Smoker-san... it's really really me, Nico Robin!" yelled Robin as she glanced to Smoker.

"No! Go away from here young lady, before I called the other guardians to convince that you're fake!" exclaimed Smoker.

"Wait, you don't understand! Lemme go inside and see who's the fake one!" begged Robin as she tried to climb the gate.

"**STOP IT! GO AWAY!**" yelled Smoker.

"Fine then, I'll go." said Robin as she ride the horse with Kaya again then go away from the Smoker's vision.

Now, there's only one thing left on her head... went to Nami's place.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Slide Hall, castle-

After the dinner between the Prince and Nami, the prince went on propose on her. Since Zoro didn't know the feelings of Robin, he offer Nami to accept it so when Robin returns... they will get marry.

Now, precisely 01:00 am on my fic page... there's a fight between Zoro and Enel,

"Okay Enel, tell me exactly where did you kidnapped the princess!" asked Zoro as he yanked Enel's collar.

"Well well, I suppose to ask you back. You're her teacher, you must've known what on earth did happened to her!" mocked Enel while he threw his bastard smile on the swordsman's face.

"Don't you ever try to mess up with me! Heaah!" he threw a slash on Enel's head with Yubashiri but it'd stuck on his head.

"What the...?"

"Now, I'm the one who will tell you to do not mess up with me!" said Enel.

'Bzzzzzzzzzt' 'Bzzzzzzzt' 'Shiiiizzzz' lightning came out from Enel's hand.

"Hell... give my sword back, uh!" shrieked Zoro.

"**20 MILLION VOLTS, VOLLEY!**" yelled Enel... then lightning induces the whole of Zoro's body...

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Front door, Hina's dress shop-

"Excuse me, can I come in!" yelled Robin as she knocked the door but since there's no one opened the door, she went to the back door.

She opens the door... then she saw Ms. Hina standing in front of her... Since those two were identically had the same face, Hina'd gotten her wrong thoughts to recognize her as Nami.

"Where have you been all the time, Nami?" asked Ms. Hina.

"No, I'm not Nami... but I was looking for her!" exclaimed Robin astonished.

"Don't you make fun of me, Nami. Just go back to work!" murmured Ms. Hina as she grabbed Robin's hand and bring her to Nami's sewing table.

"But, I'm not Nami really... I'm Nico Robin, the princess!" yelled Robin as a defensive for herself.

"So silly... why would a princess looking for a poor girl like you, Nami? Don't make fool on me because of changing your hair colour!" exclaimed Hina as she left Robin and stepped to exit the room.

Long silence...

"Well, this is exactly what Zoro have told me before... a fate," said Robin as she took her sit to an empty chair in front of a sewing machine. "Darn it!" she shrugged and putting her chin to her hand, act lazy.

"Well, are you a new here?"

Robin jumped quickly from the chair as she startled to hear another lady greet her.

"Who are you?" asked Robin.

"Me? Well, my name's Tashigi." replied the lady as she took her own sit beside the chair that Robin was probably sitting at.

"And my name is Golden-week." said a girl around 13 aged lying herself to a bookshelf nearby.

Robin confused with all the people here as she saw them look a lot in a pale.

"Are you guys alright? It seems to be that all of you were sick." added Robin while sitting back on the chair.

"No, we were used to this... you should have worry about Nami, she'll get her punishment after she goes back." exclaimed Golden-week.

"What kind of?" asked Robin quizzically.

"If it was not 100 times of stabs, then it'll be no food or water for three days..." replied Golden-week.

"So that's probably what makes Nami wanted such a glorious life, to be not ambushed by anyone..." mumbled Robin.

"Well, I'm absolutely sure that you were not Nami, weren't you?" convinced Tashigi as she stop sewing and looking at Robin's face conscientiously.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" asked Robin astonished.

"The real Nami wouldn't get startled if I freak her out!" said Tashigi, throwing a smile on Robin.

"So, you know each other a lot?" asked Robin again.

"Yeah, it's kinda like that. By the way... you've to find way outta here!" exclaimed Tashigi.

"Why do I have to?" Robin astonished.

"I have told you before, haven't I?" convinced Tashigi. "The real Nami will get punishes after this, you don't wanna get them do you?" asked Tashigi.

"Uh, you're right! I've to break the door." said Robin, nodding her head and quickly searching for that old back door. "Thanks for the information anyway. But I've got to go now- ouch!" shrieked Robin, running through leaving the shop and suddenly crashed someone then fell down.

"Long time no see eh, princess..." said Enel who was probably standing in front of Robin. "Should we go home?" asked Enel calmly.

Since Robin didn't know that Enel was the one who probably planned her kidnapping, she was just acting normally on him.

"Enel!" yelled Robin gladly to found someone who can save her at time like this. "Good time, can you take me back to the castle?" she asked.

"Well, of course..." said Enel with cold smile on his face.

Somehow, Robin noticed that something was probably wrong on him. But since there was no one that she could ask for help, she choose to go on with him.

Robin stepped on the horse-ride that Enel had brought before, and Enel was going to ride it. Honestly, Enel was going to brought her to the abandoned golden-mine.

"Wait Enel, where are we going exactly!" yelled Robin suddenly, showing that she's totally panic.

"Some place... where people couldn't find you anymore, Gyahaha!" that's all Enel's said about. Robin prefer to be quiet rather than fight him, she'll die at once. Everyone knew how strong Enel is.

They arrived on the mine. Robin was locked on the empty room that covered with rocks. Her eyes widened as she saw someone that tied up with rope and bleeding everywhere, it's Zoro.

"Zoro!" she yelled as she ran through and free Zoro from the rope. Enel locked the door and leave the mine, went back to the castle.

"Urgh!" shrieked Zoro, trying to get himself up from his current position.

"Don't move, it will make your injury worse..." offered Robin. "Why are you here at this rate?" asked Robin.

"Don't you understand just now!" yelled Zoro, glancing his green eyes into Robin's.

"What? Understand what?" asked Robin, popping her ears so she can hear clearly what Zoro was trying to say since his mouth cannot move freely.

"Enel was the one who plans your kidnapping and tried to be the king by married your mother... Understood?" convinced Zoro.

Long silence... but at least Robin understands condition now.

"Enel! Enel! Open the door, or else I kill..." Robin's word cut off.

"Kill who? Me? Gyahaha... try if you want to kill me!" warned Enel as he left the mine. "Now, I'll tell everyone that you've died!" yelled Enel again.

"Try if you can, no one would believe you!" exclaimed Robin from inside.

"They'll trust me if they have see your ring." said Enel, then he disappeared along with the wind.

"No, Enel... urgh!" suddenly Robin felt the floor was shaking fastly.

"What's happening?" asked Robin.

"He has broken this mine, it'll fall sooner or later. We cannot do anything at this rate." explained Zoro.

"What, we can't do anything about it? How about moving these rocks so we can break the wall behind it?" asked Robin while taking one of the rocks.

She holds the big rock on her hand but it feels very easy to pull it with Robin's small and cute hand. She tries to break it and... bunch of gemstones falling down from it.

"Oh, such a beautiful gems..." admired Robin, but suddenly water sprouts from it, and covering the room.

"Now what do we-" Zoro's word cut off since two cats falls from the roof, it's...

"Kaya and Ussop, well it seems that there is a way to get out from this room but I couldn't climb." exclaimed Zoro.

"No, I wouldn't escape from this mine without you, Zoro!" yelled Robin, and suddenly her eyes were pointed to an empty barrel. "Wait, I've gotten an idea." exclaimed Robin while she takes the barrel.

"I see, so we'll flood to the exit." said Zoro, and then jumped to the barrel followed by Ussop and Kaya.

They finally get out from the mine and then thinking what to do next.

"Now, what do we gonna do?" asked Robin.

"Well, let's us just go back to the castle!" suggested Zoro while he stepped to a horse ride.

"Are you sure, it'll take at least one day to reach us back to the castle!" convinced Robin.

"My plan now is to stop Enel to marry your mother and I guess Nami is in serious danger." explained Zoro.

"Nami? What do you mean by- does she involved in?" asked Robin confusedly.

"I offered her to pretend as you... it's the only way to stop Enel complete his plan." replied Zoro.

"So that's why Smoker didn't let me go into the castle." said Robin.

"I thought that she's gonna find out since Enel have figured it out that the real Nico-Robin isn't there." exclaimed Zoro.

"Well then, let's hurry..." suggested Robin.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Front Hall, castle-

In the castle, Prince Sanji finally decide to propose engagement to Name that he known as Robin.

"My, are you nervous, Robin?" asked Vivi to Nami.

"Yeah, I'm nervous." said Nami to Vivi.

"Hey, there's the Prince!" yelled Vivi.

The prince stood in front of Name and taking a small casket.

"Well my princess, this is my final decision... I want you to keep this as our sign of engagement until we get married. Would you mind?" asked Sanji as he opened the casket with a diamond ring inside.

"But that person is no Princess!" yelled Enel as he break the scene and running to the Prince.

"She's a fake!" convinced Enel.

"What do you mean? I'm the Princess!" yelled Nami to defend herself.

But Enel's dog pet, Kuro take Nami's wig off.

"As you can see there's no sign on her shoulder, she's absolutely the fake one!" yelled Enel again.

Then Nami were captured in the underground jail.

The people from Sanji's kingdom were totally mad of the accident and take the Prince to leave the castle.

Enel showed Robin's ring to Vivi and told her that Robin had died.

"What should I do without my daughter (sob)." cried the Queen. "How can I live my people?"

"Well I can save your people," said Enel. "I have a business that resulted huge amount of money. Marry me and your problem will be solved."

Sure is the Queen doesn't want to but she have to.

-TBC-

Author's note: Well, sorry to Update such late. Because this darn computer was broken and it needed 2 weeks to fix it so I'm terribly sorry for all my reviewers.

REVIEW CORNER:

**Escachick357**: Here's the next chapter honey... hope you like it!

**Tarechan**: So does it mean that you were also an Indonesian? Glad to hear someone that could understands me. Well, I'm trying the best to gather all votes, let's us just see what's the most people choose.

**Ginny**: Are you the character from Aladin (Hehehe, just kidding). Sorry I cannot make them in their on their real personality because this story was an OOC itself. But I'll try to make them so...

**Big R**: Here's the next chapter!

I'm still waiting for votes okay! So if you don't know how to vote, please read chapter three!

Review!


	5. The Princess and The Pauper 5

Author's note: I finally passed through the second exam period, fuuh... how tired am I already but I still can write my fic between those hard times. Here's the ending, hope you'll like it!

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda-sensei & Mary man-kong

And the story ends...

**The Princess and The Pauper 5**

Cast:

Anneliese : Nico-Robin

Erica : Nami

Julian : Roronoah Zoro

Dominick : Sanji

Queen : Vivi Neferutari

Preminger : Enel

Mrs. Carp : Hina

C. Guardian: Luffy, Chopper, Smoker, Bon-Clay and Ace

Taylors : Tashigi and Ms. Golden Week

Serafina : Kaya

Wolfy : Ussop

Midas : Kuro

Others : Shura, Satori, Gedatsu and Ohm.

-Underground Jail, Castle-

Tomorrow after Nami'd caught up, she seems to be confused what to do on the jail and she thinks that no one would be happy to spend their whole life in jail. Well, that's her consequences to pretending as the princess and now she have her own choices to choose:

To keep staying at the jail on the whole of her life.

To flirts the Queen by being a nice prisoner so she'll be freed.

Commands the guardians to free her out without someone knows.

Fleeing from the jail by any tricks so she can live normally again, after all Zoro was the one who offered her to pretend as.

Well it seems that A was not the best choice neither on B. She thinks about the C one but since Luffy was the one who keep an eye on her, she'll be free in a critical condition because of his face showing stupidity.

And she finally decided to pick D.

"Now, what should I do with this guardian to make him sleep... I've gotten idea!" she started to sing a sleepy time song to make him sleep.

Luffy then uh... um... well yeah, he just sleeping with snores echoed on Nami's ears.

"Well, here's the chance." she added, then pulls up her Clima-Tack to hang the key-chain onto it.

She got it then she opened the door. She walked very slowly to find a way out, until Ace sees her.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? COME BACK HERE YOUNG LADY!" he yelled then chases Nami on high speed.

"Oow!" yelled Nami while also escaping from Ace.

"Quit playing tag or I'll use violence," said Ace as he stopped running and swing his hand. "So you won't stop... **Flame Fist!**" he yelled.

Huge amount of fire sprouts from Ace's fist and it makes Nami jumps to evade it.

"So you use fires? Well then try to hit me," challenged Nami while taking out one of the Clima-Tack part and twist it continuously. "**Cool Ball!**"

Many of Blue-Air Balls were released from the stick.

"What is this? It's just making me chilly, are you underestimating me?" said Ace sarcastically. "**Fire Bullets!**"

Fire Balls hitting the Cool Balls and the Cool Balls and separated to a thick white air.

"This is what I called '**Fog Tempo**'" yelled Nami while she run upstairs to escape the jail.

She found her self standing in the backyard but suddenly, she crashes someone in front of her. It was another guardian that quickly grabs her hand.

"Lemme go! Lemme go! I don't wanna go back to the jail!" she shrieked as she tries to take the guardian's hands off.

"Ssssht, relax... it's me!" said the guardian, he opened his mask and Nami saw Sanji inside it.

"You're the... but I thought you hate me already, am I right?" asked Nami.

"I've told you before, you're honest and moderate and I love you just the way you are!" replied the prince, and Nami's face is blushing so hard so she's like boiling or that kind of thing.

"Well if that's what you want... go ahead." said Nami.

"Hahaha, that's your nice side... by the way the Queen's holding her ceremonial marriage, do you want to see it, don't worry I'll handle everything." said the prince as he giving his hand to Nami.

"Ceremonial, with who?" asked Nami quizzically.

"So the news didn't reach the jail?" asked Sanji back.

"No, nobody has heard about it." explained Nami.

"Well ok, then... it's Enel." replied Sanji shortly.

"What?" screamed Nami while grabbing Sanji's hand. "Let's go, we've to be there as soon as possible!"

"Ok!" added Sanji.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Front Castle Square, Ceremonial held-

The ceremonial was just beginning and then Nami and Sanji break through the ceremony.

"Stop this ceremonial already!" yelled Nami while running after Enel.

"Well well well, it's the fake one, isn't it?" asked Enel sarcastically.

"No, you're the fake one!" yelled Nami.

"Oh, are you sure I'm a fake!" yelled Enel back.

"I mean your attitude fake!" added Nami.

"Well, all the guardians here will think that you're the fake one." said Enel, and then all the guardians left surround her and Sanji.

"Even the prince is falling in love with a fake." added Enel sarcastically.

"You'll pay for saying that!" yelled Sanji.

"Wait, stop all of this!" yelled Vivi as the guardians putting their spears back. "Please explain me everything you knew, kid." begged Vivi.

"Well, Mr. Enel is all behind the scene for now. He kidnapped your daughter so the prince wouldn't be the king but he will, and then he killed Robin for sure and break my disguise as the princess so all of his plans will be accomplish!" yelled Nami as she pointed her Clima-Tack to Enel.

"No! You're wrong, do you have any prove! Must be not, right?" blamed Enel as a defensive words.

But the Queen seems to trust the orange-haired girl.

"Well, what is it?" asked Vivi.

"Uh, it's a..." Nami hurried.

"Haha... you cannot answer right, because you're fa-" Enel's word was cut off.

"You mention it!" yelled Robin as she running through the ceremonial and her appearance has made everyone startled.

"Robin, my daughter!" yelled Vivi as she hugged her lovely daughter. "Where have you been?"

"Well as Nami said that I've been kidnapped by Enel and he also kept Zoro with Me." explained Robin.

"Yes, that's right." said Zoro as he stepped to the ceremony with bloods everywhere on his body then a doctor brings him in.

"Can you explain all of this now Enel?" asked Vivi sarcastically. "Guards, take him!"

Enel try to run away him self, but he trapped himself up by entering a dead end.

"You won't take me with you, **Voll-**" Enel's word was cut off as Sanji kicked him and he got fainted already.

The guards take him and Bon-Clay suddenly appeared between those guardians.

"What a pity... maybe next time, Enel." said Bon-Clay.

"Sigh..." complaint Enel.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Main Hall, Castle-

"If I imagine all of the nightmare things maybe it will get us..." shivered Vivi.

"But the fact is nothing happened, thanks to Nami and Zoro," said Robin. "Zoro is the men who I love. He demanded Nami to pretend to be me to save me."

"I want you to be happy," said Vivi to her daughter. "But our kingdom is in danger."

"Don't worry, mother. That old mine are still useful," explained Robin. "We had discovered some crystals there. Those crystals can be sold in high price and very beautiful and it can save our kingdom."

Shortly, Robin said her thankful to Nami and paid her loans to Mrs. Hina and she free.

Prince Sanji finally proposes Nami, but they will get married after Nami makes her dreams come true to sing in the whole world. Their marriage holds gloriously, moreover in the same time Robin were also getting married with Zoro.

Then they lived happily, forever... more...

-End-

Author's note: **AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! NO!** Why is it had to be me? Sorry for late Updating, my parents told me that now I can only use my laptop on weekends, **HUUUUUUWEEEE!** They said that because I'm already in the third grade I've to concentrate more on study to face my national examination in the future... sob, sob...

Well, I still have the time to reply on reviews,

**Escachick357**: Here's the next (sob) chapter... (sob) Hope you'll (sob) like it… (Sob, sob).

**Ginny**: Huhuhu (sob) well I'm also kidding honey... (sob) You've to know that the one called Genie (sob) and your name is Ginny (sob), correct?

**zoroluver003**: Hurray! (sob) a new reviewer! Thanks for reviewing and keep reading, okay!

Well you guess it, since I'm in the third grade of the Junior High school, yes... I'm fourteen, and it's rather annoying to have this age since all of my activities are still controlled by my parents. How pathetic...

My reviewers... I'm working on the next story but it'll take a long time to find the references and I'll be on my way to prepare my Cosplay on this 25th September so be patient to see the next chapter!

Huh, the story? Well, you've to guess what story that I'm working on, just see what's happen next!


	6. Beauty and The Beast 1

Author's Note: **KYAAAAAA!** My cosplay on the previous 25th September, 2005 was very cool! I've been interviewed by the Anime Insider magazine, wow... I'm so happy! Wait, what am I rambling about? I've done The Beauty and The Beast, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda and Laura Brooks.

Hope you enjoy the story!

**The Beauty and The Beast **part **1**

Cast:

Belle : Roronoah Zoro

Beast : Nico Robin

The fake poor Lady: Nami

First, let us stop here for a while and listen to a short dialogue from Zoro, Robin and Nami.

Zoro: "What? I'm what? You offer me to act as Belle! You stupid Author!" blamed Zoro.

Author: "Well, that's the main idea of my fic. To make all funny looking!" I yelled.

Zoro: "Buttabuttabuttabutta..." he hurried.

Author: "No buts! Even Robin still looks calm when she knew that she have to be the Beast..." I added.

Robin: "That's right..." exclaimed Robin as she continue read her script.

Nami: "I don't wanna be a poor lady! I'm the rich and mighty woman, NAMI!" she yelled as she breaks through the scene.

Author: Swap Nami aside from the scene and continue his speech, "Well, keep on the show, everyone!" he yelled and then continue typing.

Stranger : Ussop

Magical kettle: Luffy

Magical clock : Sanji

Magical candle: Tony-Tony Chopper.

Once upon a time, there lived a handsome... I meant a beautiful Prince named Nico-Robin stayed in a huge and glorious castle. Furthermore, she's very spoiled and selfish.

"Wait! Hold on, am I that kind of person?" asked Robin.

"Shut up, girl! It's only for the story." added Zoro.

Well, the story said that she's such a careless person. She controlled the kingdom in a rude way and never listen to anyone advices. So many people will probably hate her.

The day started with a heavy rain outside the castle.

"My, my... it was such rainy outside. So cold, it may be much better if I turn on some fire," said Robin while burning some logs in the fireplace. "Hm, now it's warm."

_Knock... knock..._ Suddenly she hears that the gate had knocked by someone, then she quickly open it.

She saw an old lady standing in front of her.

"How dare you called me old, can you see that I'm still young and charming!" said the orange-haired old lady, it's Nami as you know.

"Ehm, well... what do you want, old lady?" asked Robin, but her face was still stoic, as usual for her.

"I said don't call me old! Err... by the way, can I stay to shelter for a while?" exclaimed Nami.

Robin glance her eyes... but then, "Ok, please come in!" she added, then welc-

"_Wait! The script didn't tell you to let her in!_" the Author suddenly breaks the scene and blamed Robin for her mistaken.

"Oh my, uh... err... no, I can't let you in, old lady!" yelled Robin.

"How many times that I have to tell you to do not call me '**OLD LADY**'?" yelled Nami as she pull out her magic stick, err... I meant her Clima-Tack then she cast Robin with a spell, "Now, you have to feel my tantrum, I turn you, err... TO A BEAST!" she yelled, and then Robin slowly turned to a huge and scary beast.

"Wait a second, wasn't it because I do not let her to shelter then she turns me into a beast, not because '**OLD LADY**', correct?" asked Robin to the Author.

"Let us just let her do her own way..." replied the Author, sarcastically.

-1... No! 2 years later-

From that day on, the beast lived only with his servants. They are the magical kettle named Luffy, a magical candle named Chopper, and the magical clock 'called' Sanji, because it only has three numbers on it (You got that?).

Well, being alone in a long time was such a hard time for Robin, and it's often similar to the 'Home Alone' movie. But one night, she surprised, she found an old stranger guy in her castle. The stranger was sitting in her chair.

"Um, hello... what are you doing here?" roared, I meant said Robin. "This is my castle. And that is my chair." she added.

The stranger looks very familiar if we look at his style while shaking his leg, showing that he's in a certain fierce.

Got it? It's Ussop.

"Err... Um, I uh... uh, I was lost and I need a nice place to rest, because wolves were chasing me back then." said Ussop.

"So?"

"Well, I need a safe place. Do you mind if I... stay for a while?" asked Ussop.

Robin suddenly glares at the old guy and Ussop looks more scared when she did.

"I don't mind, I'll give you a safe place!" cried Robin.

"Are you serious? Really!" asked Ussop again while throwing his fierceness to looked at the beast's face.

"Oh, come on! My face wasn't that scary." exclaimed Robin to the Author.

"_Keep on Air!_" yelled the Author carelessly.

"Yes, I'll give you a nice place!" said Robin.

"Where?" asked Ussop happily.

"The **JAIL**." Said Robin cold-heartedly, then she locked the old guy in the dungeon.

"Sob!" sobbed Ussop with the giant white eyes and those cartoon style tears dropped from his big eyes.

-The next day-

Next day, a pretty and cute 'guy' came to the castle; he wore a light blue shirt with blue coat, long blue skirt and dark blue hood. He said that his name is 'Roronoah Zoro'.

"Hi! Cute girl, is there anything I can do for youuuuuu?" yelled the magical clock, Sanji with his usual love shaped eyes and runs closer to the pretty guy.

Zoro grab it and then throw it, "Sorry, but honestly... I'm a guy! And that stupid Author must pay me a lot for this." yelled Zoro.

"_Zoro, I never pay any characters before, right? Then go back to your act!_" yelled the Author.

"Err... by the way, have you ever seen an old guy came here before?" asked Zoro.

"Yes, I saw an old guy locked on the dungeon!" yelled the magical candle, Chopper.

"Yup, and it seems that the old guy has passed through hard times. He said that he has been chased by wolves." added the magical kettle, Luffy.

Zoro was just tapping his forefinger on his chin.

"So, I was right that my father is here." he said.

"Your father!" yelled Sanji startled.

"Uhuh, yesterday I heard he screamed and then disappeared from our house!" exclaimed Zoro. "By the way, can you show me where the dungeon is?"

"It does easy, just follow me!" said Chopper, then he show Zoro the entrance to the dungeon. "Um... I think we will just stop here, fine with that?"

"Sure that it's fine, but why?" asked Zoro.

"The beast told us to do not let any strangers in, and it's unnecessary for us to disobey the boss." replied Luffy.

"A beast, well ok! I'll go by myself then." said Zoro, scratching his head while entering the dungeon.

He enters the entrance and turns downstairs, then finally finds Ussop.

"Father!" he yelled, then runs closer to the locked room.

"WAIT! Stop there, just... don't come any closer than that!" yelled Ussop constantly.

"Huh, why do I have to?" asked Zoro.

"It's because the beast, she's so scary!" replied Ussop.

"What do you mean by 'she'?" asked Zoro confusedly.

"Yes, the servants say that her name was Nico Robin. Anyway you have to runaway from here, quickly!" exclaimed Ussop.

"Bye." said Zoro and carelessly left his father and stepped back.

"Hey, don't you wanna help your daddy?" begged Ussop.

"Huh, you're the one who told me to run by my-" Zoro's word cut off by the huge sound of a monster slipped down from the stair.

"Who's that?"

-TBC-

Author's note: Hehehe, how's that? I finally made up my mind writing The Beauty and The Beast on my way. Well, the idea to switch Zoro as Belle and Robin as the Beast was my friend's idea, her name's Octa. Thanks to her! She hopes you'll like it.

This is review corner, such a long time...

**Big R**: Here it is, the story that you've waiting for. Do you like it? I hope so.

**Tarechan**: Hehehe (aku jadi malu nih), By the way... it was true that the story are hardly ended. Because I think some people will probably bored to read a long story, right? Hope you enjoy the story!

**Escachick357**: Sorry to do not make the Sanji x Nami story. Because many people quest for Zoro x Robin more than Sanji x Nami. But I hope that you enjoyed the story and once again I apologize.

;-p


	7. Beauty and The Beast 2

Author's note: This is the second part, I hoped you to enjoy it. Since its Ramadan, I'll be late on updating because I'm too exhausted to type and facing the computer. I hoped you'll understand me.

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda-sensei and Laura Brooks

I'm sorry for my entire mistakes okay... To the story!

**The Beauty and The Beast **part **2**

Cast:

Belle : Roronoah Zoro

Beast : Nico Robin

The fake poor Lady : Nami

Belle's dad : Ussop

The magical kettle : Luffy

The magical clock : Sanji

The magical candle : Tony-Tony Chopper

_Just a note, the bolded and italic texts means that the chara roars._

Zoro turned his vision to the upper right of the jail hall, and the Beast appears.

"Just who the hell are you!" he asked, pulling his Sandaikitetsu sword.

"**_I'm the Beast! And my name is Nico Robin._**" said Robin.

"Whatever your name is, I came here to save my father and no one could've been stopping me!" exclaimed Zoro, pointing the sword onto Robin's nose.

"**_Hey, why are you been so rude, you're suppose to be afraid of me!_**" she yelled, and then dodge the sword.

"Huh! Who could've been scared to a female beast!" mocked Zoro.

"**_What! Are you just mocking me?_**" yelled Robin, "**_You will not escape from this castle alive!_**" she warned.

"Huh, okay okay! I apologize, fine with that!" asked Zoro.

Robin took some time for thinking what to do, she tried to remember what was the old Lady said to her.

"_Hey, I'm not old!_" yelled Nami.

"_Nami! Back to story, quick!_" yelled the Author, panic.

"_Humph, only a pure and sweet love may break the curse. If you had found a man whom really loves you... it may be able to turn back your normal form._" she said. Then Robin finally comes up with an idea.

"**_Hm, okay! I'll let your father go!_**" exclaimed Robin, throwing such an annoying smile to Zoro, "**_But only in one condition._**"

"What's that!" asked Zoro.

"You have to stay with me here, forever…" replied Robin, Zoro's eyes widened as he hears the sentence that Robin has just said.

"The HELL are you just saying!" blamed Zoro, "I came here to escape with my father, but now you wanted to trade me with this Long Nose!"

"Exactly..." said Robin shortly.

"Humph... ok, then... I'll stay with you! But let this long nose go!" begged Zoro.

"Sure, I'll let your father go." said Robin, unlocking the jail and the Long nose just run quickly leaving the two behind.

"Bubye Zoro! Thank you!" yelled Ussop as he take a horse ride leaving the castle.

Robin waves her hand to bye the long nosed old guy.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hearing that Zoro would stay along with Robin had made her feel a lot better. She even offered Luffy to give him the finest room in her castle.

"Ah, here's your new room!" yelled Luffy cheerfully; he hoped that the guy would like to stay in that room.

"Yeah, whatever..." added Zoro, scratching his head showing no expression.

"No any thanks?" asked Robin, sarcastically.

"Thanks for what? I don't wish for such a good room, I'm doing this for my father." exclaimed Zoro.

"**_All right... Just make sure that you don't wandering around in the_** **_castle alone_**." roared Robin.

Zoro furrowed, thinking that those words are unnecessary to be said at him, "Stop talking like that, I'm not a child and you're no mother!"

"Uh, well... I wanted you to come to the dining room downstairs at seven, would you mind to come?" asked Robin.

"I'll think about it..." replied Zoro.

Robin walked downstairs with the last dignity she had, facing such a man like Zoro was just making headache or whatsoever. She's thinking what kind of answer she'll receive around seven... will Zoro accept dinner with her or not, it's all up to Zoro itself.

-meanwhile-

Zoro jumped to his bed and staring at the ceiling for a moment, he didn't want to have a dinner with a... beast? He thought the beast was so rude... I meant... annoying for Zoro? (the only matter that's Zoro's worst attitude came when faces woman…?)

"I think I'll just spend my time a little bit more in this room, yeah... great..." mumbled Zoro, seconds after that... Zoro had gone to sleep already.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Seven o'clock, Dining room-

Robin took her sit in a chair; her servants had already prepared many kinds of wine instead of the meals. (Robin had already knew that Zoro is a drunker so)

"Thanks for the wines and meals, now we're just have to wait patiently for Zoro." said Robin.

"So? Is the guy name's Zoro?" asked Sanji, raising an eyebrow. (He only have one, correct?)

"How didja know that?" asked Chopper.

"Well, the long-nosed old man called him like that. So I think it's his name." replied Robin.

"Instead of his name, where on earth is he now? This is already seven thirty..." exclaimed Luffy.

"You must be hungry, don't you? The same with me, but first... we have to wait here for him patiently, if he comes... you can eat." added Robin.

And then... they were just waiting patiently...

Patiently...

Patiently...

Patiently... now's already eight thirty...

"That's it... I'm getting serious now! Chopper, take him here right now!" Robin is now really mad, she's really really wanted to choke the guy's neck.

Chopper jumped quickly upstairs to see what happened in Zoro's room, but too bad... the door's locked.

Chopper jumps back to the dining room with sweats all over his body, facing Robin at the current situation maybe bad, "Euh, boss..." mumbled Chopper, his body is shaking.

"**_What? And where is he!_**" asked Robin with huge voice that makes chopper fled back.

Chopper grasped, "Well, um... the door is... (Gulp)... euh."

"**_The door is WHAT?_**"

"Locked..." Chopper's last word had made Robin turned to a Semi-devil woman... She run upstairs and knocks Zoro's room harshly.

"**_What do you want now? I've been very nice to you and now you disdain me? How dare you!_**" yelled Robin. Sanji, Luffy, and Chopper were hiding behind pillars.

"**_Come out!_**" yelled Robin again.

"Try to scream as hard as you can! I won't come out!" exclaimed Zoro.

Robin was now really mad. She decided to leave the stubborn guy then went searching animals to hunt in the forest. (Sorry, I knew that she isn't supposed to do that, but since the story said so...)

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Kitchen-

Later that night, Zoro was hungry, he decided to look around the kitchen to find some meals and beer. There, he met the servants staring at him evilly.

"Yo there, can I have some food...?" asked Zoro with an innocent face.

"Here, have some..." said Sanji, waiting any response from the guy, "Aren't you gonna say anything... to our boss?"

"Huh?(munch) Oh, yeah...(munch)... sorry for that...(munch)" said Zoro. He was just munching the food instead of thinking to apologize to Robin.

"Aren't you listening to me?" asked Sanji.

"(munch, munch, munch, gulp, gulp)"

"Hah..." Sanji sighed; he was already giving up talking to Zoro.

"I'm done…!" Zoro stood up from his chair and went through the door leaving the kitchen.

Since Sanji wanted the Marimo-guy to clear the current situation with the boss, he intent to call the guy... but Luffy strikes first.

"Hey, are you leaving without saying anything to us!" yelled Luffy, Sanji smiled on him, at least the dummy knew what to do in this current situation is to make the guy promises them to apologize to the boss.

"What to say? Well..." the guy astonished, "Yeah, thanks for the meal!" he said.

Sanji thought that Luffy was supposed to tell Zoro to apologize to their boss, but Luffy obviously thinks different thing on his mind.

"Your welcome!" yelled Luffy, so it was about his trouble for making dinner for Zoro.

"HUH?" yelled Chopper and Sanji, they bonked at Luffy in unison.

"Hey! Why should you do that for?" asked Luffy who was rubbing his head.

"It's not that, you dumb head!" mocked Sanji, he's running after the Marimo-guy. "Wait you, idiot!"

Zoro stopped walking and turned his face to the jumping clock, "What?" he asked.

"Aren't you will apologize to the boss, please... it's unusual for her getting mad like that." exclaimed Sanji.

"Maybe..."

That kind of answer is hopeless... Zoro is now turning to the wrong alley, if... he wanted to go back to his own room.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" asked Sanji.

"I'm going to look around my new home..." replied Zoro.

"Okay, make sure that you didn't go to the west wing!" yelled Chopper. The Marimo guy left them in silence... but as a Zoro, he will go to the west wing, won't he?

-TBC-

Author's note: I've made the upper Author's note 4 weeks ago... forgive me, the Laptop was being broken and it needs 3 weeks to repair it... hope you'll like this chapter, I'll made the next chapter as soon as possible to pay this current time, Hehehe…

Here's the next story I'll make after tis Beauty and the beast ends...

'The Magic of Pegasus'

What do you think? Review it, kay?


	8. Beauty and The Beast 3

Author's note: You must've been waiting for a long time, here it is, the third chappie of the Beauty and the Beast. I apologize for the waiting, the school exam is sucks and it hurts my brain a lot... Anyway, writing this fic again made me feel better again.

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda-sensei and Laura Brooks

**The Beauty and The Beast **part **3**

Cast:

Belle : Roronoah Zoro

Beast : Nico Robin

The fake poor Lady : Nami

Belle's dad : Ussop

The magical kettle : Luffy

The magical clock : Sanji

The magical candle : Tony-Tony Chopper

Warning: _Being stressed, made the story had some fluffs also OOC-ness , I apologize once again._

Didn't care was the perfect answer why did the Marimo arrived in the west wing and found Robin's room. Lots of things that Zoro didn't know all were there, from an archeology book until the ancient stuffs that he never seen before.

The Marimo decided to search for a key that he thought would open the castle gate to go out from the castle. So then the first thing to do is to look for it inside the cupboard, which holds the most important thing for Nico Robin, underwear. (Did the real beast need underwear? Dunno, but Robin must be need it)

'_BLAM!'_ the sound of the door being opened.

Muscles started popping on Robin's head when she saw her room was completely messed up and glared on the Marimo guy when she saw him there holding her... ehm, yeah... underwear. Since Zoro came to the castle , everything wasn't getting better as he always starting a fight, and this time, the Robin couldn't hold her anger, anymore.

"Get out!" yelled Robin angrily.

"What?" asked Zoro, begging for repentance.

"I said, **GET OUT YOU FREAKY GREEN TEA HEAD!**" yelled Robin, louder this time.

"You dare call me that!" yelled Zoro back, the Wadoichimonji starts showing its eyes.

"**GET OUT!**" yelled Robin with her last wish, hoping the Marimo would leave.

After a moment, Zoro decided to leave the castle, he found a horse in the yard and quickly, he left the castle. Robin could only saw him from the window until she realized which way the Zoro will go, the dangerous forest where the wildest and ill-natured wolves lived in. The beast quickly followed him there.

"Bah, this is it, I'm now completely lost." sighed Zoro, which trapped in the darkness of the forest and felt cold since it's situated in winter. The Marimo was completely motionless until swarms of hungry looking wolves blocked his way. "My, this will be a nice dinner." said Zoro calmly.

He rushed into the swarm of wolves as he yelled out something like 'Onigiri' or something like that, and some wolves quickly fainted as the slash light gone, which came from Zoro's swords. The situation was getting worse when another group of wolves keep coming and attacked him, he can only handle it by using his techniques again such as 'Tora Gari', or maybe 'Takanami', and 'Tatsumaki', etc.

The beast finally reached that place and quickly rushed into the swarms of wolves, the largest sized wolf bite her but she can handle it. She killed the wolves by using only one word, 'Delphinium'.

Well, it seemed that Robin had won, but it left a serious injury back then. The Marimo stepped beside her and wiped her injury with a handkerchief.

"You fool, do you think I can't possibly beat those wolves up?" yelled Zoro, with a sympathy contemplation.

"It's called responsibility, you know, so I don't matter you don't like it or not, I have to come." said Robin, with a hoarse voice.

Zoro took her back to the castle and told her servants to tend his wounds.

"Something wrong? You look like that you're upset...?" asked Robin.

"No, it's just... Thank you..." said the Marimo heavily.

Robin was very happy. She was glad that Zoro had come back to the castle, and keep staying there. Maybe one day Zoro would fall in love with her...

-END-

Author's note: I know this is quite short, I want to tell you that this might be the end of the Fairy Tales for One Piece, there will be no more tales from me, but please, I want to tell you to review this story. I will come again with another One Piece fiction and I'm making it now. See you in the other story...

Once again, whoever read this chapter and do not reviewing, you break my heart... So please review... nn


End file.
